


The Hitchhiker

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ghosts, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: The boys pick up a hitchhiker on a road trip.





	

It was early September and before the season started again Connor and Dylan decided to go for one last road trip. They were headed along a quickly darkening road towards the campground. Connor had hoped to have been there before dark but they had gotten distracted and now of course a heavy fog was beginning to descend.

Of course the highway had began a narrow winding road that was making Dylan tense as he drove through the fog. They had just rounded a curve when they passed a young woman in a wispy white dress standing on the shoulder of the road with her thumb outstretched.

"Good luck getting a ride on a night like this," Connor muttered under his breath.

But then Dylan was slowing down, pulling over to the side of the road.

"Really?" Connor asked.

"She's obviously all alone. We have to give her a ride." Dylan said.

"We're already late," Connor protested.

"Connor,"

Connor sighed and noticed in the rear view mirror that the girl was approaching them. "Fine," he said.

Dylan rolled down his window as the girl got closer. Connor could now see that her dress was in tatters, her face pale and gaunt, once styled blonde hair in disarray.

"Are you all right?" Connor asked.

"Can you give me a ride," she asked. "I have to get home. My parents will be worried."

Connor had a bad feeling about this and he tugged on Dylan's arm trying to make him pay attention to him. Of course Dylan ignore him.

"Of we can, where do you live?" Dylan asked as the girl got into the back seat.

"Just down the road, about 10 miles." She said. "There's an gas station at an intersection. Just passed there there's a yellow house with a rose garden."

"All right," Dylan said as they started along the highway once more. They both attempted to make conversation but the girl fell silent staring out at the passing countryside.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, Dylan spotted a gas station, though it didn't look like it had been in business for decades. "Hey is this the..." Dylan turned slightly and trailed off.

Connor looked behind him.

The back seat was empty.

"Where did she go?" Dylan asked.

Connor didn't have an answer.

Dylan continued passed the gas station, towards a yellow house that was definitely abandoned. He pulled up to the curb. "Where are you going?" Connor hissed as Dylan opened his door, stepping outside.

"I just want to look around," Dylan said. "I'll be right back."

Well there was no way that Connor was letting him go alone (honestly he really didn't want to stay in the car alone) and he scrambled out of the vehicle and quickly caught up to Dylan. He didn't much appreciate the small smirk that appeared on Dylan's face. But he also didn't protest when Dylan reached out to take his hand.

"It doesn't look like anyone's lived here in years," Connor whispered.

The yellow paint was peeling off the walls and the decorative trim was beginning to rot away. The rose garden that they had been told to look for had been allowed to run wild and had grown into a tangled thorny mess.

"There's something on the door," Dylan said, tugging at Connor's hand as he stepped forward.

With a barely audible sigh, Connor followed him along the cracked and broken sidewalk, through the thorny bushes. It didn't take too long to reach the house, but the porch was as dilapidated as the rest of the house. There was a piece of paper taped to the door and Dylan seemed determined to reach it.

He let go of Connor's and stepped onto the porch, which creaked and shifted as he did so.

"Dylan..." Connor didn't dare follow him.

"Just one more step," Dylan said. The porch shifted again as he reached for the paper, snatching it off the door and retreating quickly.

Connor used his phone to illuminate the paper, which was worn and dirty with age but parts of the typing was still legible.

"                  probably here because you were stopped as turned a corner about ten miles back. Stop       by a young hitchhiker,                 white a tattered white dress. She would have given you this address, asking for you to bring               once you reached the gas station,      you found that she had disappeared."

"You aren't crazy. And you aren't the first to show up here but we can't deal with this any longer. She was            daughter, her name was Lindsey. She passed away in 1956, killed by a hit and run driver on the highway. They              never caught and it seems that her spirit won't rest."

Connor and Dylan looked at each other in shock.

"We should get out of here," Connor said looking around nervously.

Dylan nodded. And then stepped back onto the porch.

"What are you doing?" Connor demanded.

"Putting it back for the next person that encounters her." Dylan answered, with a shrug.


End file.
